The Long Island Node of the CTN was established in 2000 out of the seeds of long-standing collaborations between the Principal Investigator and his colleagues with several community-based treatment programs in Manhattan, Queens and Long Island. Our goals are to contribute to the fundamental work of the CTN by collaborating in the conduct of rigorous multi-site clinical trials testing the effectiveness of new treatments for drug dependence and promoting the dissemination and adoption of treatments found to be effective, through a network of community-based treatment providers. Our vision includes promoting the culture of evidence- based practice based on principles of bi-directionality such that both researchers and community-based clinicians are considered equal collaborators in the clinical research enterprise. Over the initial funding period, members of the Long Island Node have: 1) Provided performance sites for 9 CTN clinical trials, and participated in two completed survey studies, 2) Led two CTN national clinical trials, now completed and in data analysis; 3) Participated and/or obtained funding for 14 ancillary or platform studies; 4) Assumed national leadership as Chair of the HIV Workgroup, the Common Assessment Battery Workgroup, the Training Subcommittee, the Data Management Subcommittee, the Dissemination Subcommittee, the Research Utilization Committee, the Task Force on Secondary Analysis, as well as memberships on the Operations Subcommittee, the Executive Committee, and numerous other committees, interest and work groups; 5) Co-Chaired the second annual Blending Conference (2002), authored or coauthored 26 papers and one book, and delivered over 60 symposia, presentations and trainings at professional meetings; and 6) Initiated and fostered training and dissemination efforts in Buprenorphine, Motivational Interviewing and Motivational Incentives. This application requests funding for 3 additional years to continue the ongoing activities begun during the initial funding period and to develop new research and dissemination initiatives both locally and nationally. We will complete participation of sites in 3 CTN trials currently active or in start-up (CTN-0028, CTN-0029, CTN-0030), continue publication of results and dissemination efforts for the two studies we have led (CTN- 0015, CTN-0019), contribute sites to new CTN trials, participate in protocol development teams for the new HIV screening protocol and other new protocols, and continue leadership, training, and dissemination efforts at the national and local levels. We will also continue to encourage and seek outside funding for studies conducted on the CTN platform. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]